1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a device for shutting off the flow in pipelines, hoses or the like, in particular a non-return valve, comprising a housing for installing in a pipeline or the like, the housing having a flow channel, of which the flowed-through cross section can be closed by a valve, the valve having a valve disc for closing the cross section and a valve stem for guiding the valve and the valve being mounted by means of the valve stem in a retaining means, in particular a retaining plate, so as to be displaceable in the direction of flow.
2. Related Art
Devices or non-return valves of this type are known, for example, from DE patent application 10 2004 006 632 A1 in the name of the Applicant. This patent application is concerned with measures to prevent the formation of residues of a medium to be transported in the region of the valve. The background is the use of valves of this type in regions in which maximum possible cleanliness or cleanness is important, for example for use in the pharmaceutical and/or food industry.